


Cold Nights

by Hebi_Hiss



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bird AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no plot yet, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Hiss/pseuds/Hebi_Hiss
Summary: Basically, everyone in tf2 is now a bird,





	1. Winter

I suck at writing but I hope you enjoy this anyways ;v;

 

It was a cold winter night, one snow storm big enough to cover the whole forest. In a large tree was a nest on the inside, had birds in it, all sleeping in a cozy pile. One was awake tonight, lifting their head from under sleeping bodies to scan the area.

"Gah..." Sniper muttered, squirming his way out to stretch his legs. Sniper swore he kicked a scout that was laying on him and a heavy blocking his path. He hopped to the side of the nest away from the group and leaned down. He yawned and released his wings and lifted his tail feathers up high, wing tips brushing against his home walls. He admired his red tips, deciding to groom them later in the morning.

He opened his beak and let out a squeaky yawn with his chest puffing up before folding his wings up and bring his tail feathers down to his body. Loosening his muscles had helped him wake up a little more tonight.

He turned towards his hat that was waiting for him under a pile of twigs. He hopped over and pulled the twigs off with his beak, grabbing the hat with his talons and sitting it on his head. The owl used his foot to position it until he was satisfied. He hooted happily and flapped towards the hole of their nest. Sniper looked down at his goal, the snow, before leaping out and diving headfirst to the forest floor.

Once he got close to the ground he quickly lifted his wings and glided the rest of the trip down. He made a smooth landing into a pile of snow. The snow was extra thick from the storm that it reached his shoulders.

Sniper sighed and climbed out the snow and hopped onto a cold rock. Once he was on the rock he grabbed his hat and shook away any snow that could have gotten on it during his landing. Sniper soon got comfortable on the rock and looked up at the moon and the many stars that crowded the dark sky. A soft breeze blew throw his feathers, tickling him softly. Sniper sighed happily and felt warm on the inside. He felt somehow more comfortable out in the snow that in his home with his friends. Maybe it was the moon, the stars, or fresh air, just... something about winter made him feel safe and he enjoyed these night out.

Sniper was about close his eyes and rest when he heard something snap behind him. Alerted, Snipwr jumped up and turned around, pupils dilating. " Who's there?!" He hissed out, raising his wings for protection. The owl spotted nothing in the forest, not a single moving object to be seen in all directions. He kept his guard up for a few minutes, nothing happening after the noise. Sniper calmed down later, thinking it was time to head back to the nest. His pupils went back to their original size. "Probably just a squirrel... Yeah. " He said to himself. The owl glanced around a few more times just to make sure he was completely safe.

After quickly checking he lifted himself off with his wings and flew back to the giant tree he lived in. What he didn't know was that he wasn't completely alone tonight. Someone had been there.

Sniper perched himself on the entrance and tiptoed inside, earlier today he was on the bottom of the pile, which was miserable for him, but now he gets to be on the top. He climbed up on top of his friends and curled up on the top, tucking his head behind his wing and shutting his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep, lucky enough to not have disturbed anyone.

 

///POV CHANGE OooOo///

 

Spy looked down and hit his head against a tree, what an idiot. He looked down at the twig he had stepped on and broken. Thank god he had his cloak device on to hide him, and he knew the sniper was dumb enough not to check for foot prints. He was outside his own nest and noticed the red owl was also out his nest. He had decided to follow him, he had hoped that he could perhaps silently watch the sky with him without him knowing, but his stupid feet had to ruin it all.

The blue jay decloaked after scolding himself , brushing snow off his feathers. He flew onto the rock that the sniper was once on and sat down. He kept his wings close to his body as he shook himself to get warmer.

He spent the rest of the night stargazing and grooming himself. Spy counted as many stars as he could until he noticed the sun began coming up. He waited until the stars disappeared in an orange sky and flew back to his nest.

When he arrived he was greeted by a very noisy Scout, who pecked him and kept asking him questions about where he was. The spy just frowned and whacked the woodpecker across the head, sending him almost out of the nest.

He smiled to himself when he heard scout panicking like a baby. It was now officially morning.


	2. Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy gets a can stuck on his head and Scout has to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I took too long to do this H hope you guys like this

It was a normal day in the nest, everyone was outside looking for food. The only one who stayed back was the Medic, who sat alone enjoying his alone time.

His alone time however, was not going to last much longer when Scout flew in and bumped into him. He got onto his feet, glasses falling off his flat face. Scout chirped and looked up at the Medic, who was glaring at him, with a innocent smile.

"...Scout.." The barn owl said, picking up his glasses with his talons and positioning back on himself. " what made you think it would be okay to fly in here full speed?.." Scout's smile turned into a frown. " It was an emergency! I got hurt!!"

"Where did you get hurt?". He stretched his neck out and looked him over, seeing no injury on the woodpecker whatsoever.

Scout held out his leg, " I have a splinter! " he explained, it wasn't even that big of a splinter. The Medic sighed, "you could have easily got it out yourself. There is no need to bother me over a splinter!..". He screeched at him, stopping when he heard another bird come in.

" what is it now?.. " He said, turning to see the heavy, who had a can stuck on his head.

"Heavy? Goodness what happened?!" He immediately flapped to him to observe the can Heavy was stuck in. The Heavy sighed, " I found corn on the ground...and ate it."

Scout tried his best not to burst out laughing. " You realize you're an idiot right?" He said in choked laughter. The Medic turned to him and glared, " since you think this is so funny how about you get it off him then."

Scout's eyes widened. " no, no, and no! He did this to himself! And last time I checked you're the doctor here." Heavy couldn't see anything at the moment but he could hear the two arguing.

"Fine...I'll go get the giant's head unstuck..." Scout mumbled and flew out the nest, waiting for Heavy to follow him. Heavy stumbled out, almost falling to his death. "Okay lets not get ourselves killed today. " Scout stayed by Heavy's side

He lead him to the ground and landed on fresh grass. Heavy followed, not as smoothly. Scout searched around until he saw a piece of silver. " there it is.." He flapped to the silver object and pulled it out with his beak. The object was a fork that was left by campers. The woodpecker flew back to Heavy and set the fork down. " This should get it off in no time!". He said, feeling confidence in himself.

He picked the fork up and lifted it to the can, poking it a few times before he stabbed it through, that got a yelp from Heavy. " Careful tiny bird! " He grumbled out, feeling the silver brush against his cheek.

Scout began pulling the fork and tried to lift it off his head. Heavy flapped backwards, feeling the can slide off him.

"It's working!" Scout said as the can popped off. He dropped the fork and looked up at Heavy. Heavy noticed he had corn on him and wiped it off with a wing. " Never doing it again....Thank you tiny bird. " he said and flew away. Scout watched him leave before flying back to the nest.

He hopped in and saw Medic was gone. "Where'd he'd go???.." He said and looked around and sighed.  
Scout heard someone come in and saw it was just Sniper. 

" Hey kid! I found bread! A full piece!" He held it up with his talons. "And its fresh!" He laid it down infront of Scout and smiled. " do you want any? " He asked him. Scout smiled and nodded, "sure?" He took a bite from the bread and ate it. " do you know where Medic went?  
" Nope..."  
"I can bug him later then..."


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro and Demoman find a pond, and a frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short! I'm thinking about giving this AU and actual plot soon!

Demoman was outside the nest with Pyro. The two were at a pond, it had appeared after a stormy day. Pyro chirped, turning his head to see the water. "What is it?.." Demoman said and looked closer.

Suddenly, out came a frog, it hopped onto Pyro's head. Pyro tried to shake it off but the frog stuck to him.

" Ah! don't worry I'll get it off ya!" Demoman went to him and tried to peck it off his poor friend. Pyro kept trying to shake it off, making Demoman miss several times.

The frog hopped off of Pyro and onto his friend. " No! Get off me! " He yelped and raised his wings, flapping up. The crow had the frog on his back. 

Pyro had an idea, he got back away from Demoman and ruffled his feathers. They lit up, glowing bright red and bursting in flames. Pyro inhaled cold air, letting fire build up in his throat. 

He waited for Demo to turn so he could blast it. " Aye no you're going to kill me!!" Demoman tried to fly away, it just gave Pyro a better view.

Pyro let a flame shoot out his mouth and watched it hit the Frog. It fell off of Demoman and well, was cooked. Demoman stopped running and sighed. "That's one way to do it.."

**Author's Note:**

> Ach I hope everyone likes this! It's my first fic. I'll be adding more tags to this when I write more!
> 
> \- also there might be mistakes so I'll make sure to fix them!


End file.
